rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Asia O'Hara Jinkx Monsoon Manila Luzon Miss Fame You ladies...are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you-Coco Montrese, Jujubee, Phi Phi O'Hara, Robin, Valentina and Viper-represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Coco Montrese OriMoxx: I actually like your looks like you did a better job this week! It's just that everyone else had better looks. I liked your spring look the most it definitely did represent spring to me! Your summer look I got summer from it but I wished it was more up to par with the other queens' looks. And your last look, I didn't get fall at all. I liked the look just not for this category. You did better this week but your improvement was just not enough to be safe this week. Nicholas: I wasn't a big fan of your looks this week and they were just subpar. You have yet to impress the judges in this competition and I'm wondering whether it's your time to go or not. Kittenvelour15: I wasn't a huge fan of your looks but you did okay. I liked your spring and summer looks but I didn't get your fall at all. It looks like Jasmine Masters going to Coachella. Overall this has been your best week but you are here because frankly the other queens did better. Next up...Jujubee OriMoxx: your Spring look I actually like I just wish it was better but I definitely like the look it's just not up to par with everyone else. Your Summer look was the most successful and best look you had out of your 3 looks in my opinion. I love it a ton and if only you had better looks for this ball in the other categories. Your final look let me down. Not only did I not get much of a look it wasn't even fall too. I just want to see you do better. Nicholas: Your spring look didn't really represent spring, but your summer look actually did. My only issue with it was that it was just basic and not up to the level of some of the other girls. Kittenvelour15: Your spring look I really liked but it had no representation of spring what so ever. Your summer look had representation of summer and it was just overall cute. Your fall look disappointed. Really girl a basic orange dress and a red wig? You can do better. Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara OriMoxx: Someone activated my gag reflexes because I am gagging! Your spring look was my absolute favorite I love the way you did your eye makeup you just did so well on that! Your summer look it was so fashionable I could definitely see it on the cover of vogue and time! And lastly your Fall look. I loved that as well I got tints of Halloween with the use of colors and it worked really well with Fall and it was so fashion forward as well! Really good job on tonight you were one of my favorites! Nicholas: Your spring totally represented spring well and you were living your farm-girl fantasy and the attention to detail with your makeup was absolutely gorgeous. I loved your summer look although it was a bit basic, it was still a good look. Your fall look was probably my favorite and again you nailed the makeup and it was just so cohesive. Well done tonight. Kittenvelour15: Bitch all I have to say is that I was gagging. Your spring look was absolutely beautiful and your summer look was amazing and was kinda giving me Lady Gaga vibes. And this is the fall look that I wanted. It's so beautiful, it's high fashion ammazing job Phi Phi. Next up...Robin OriMoxx: after weeks of being safe you're finally here getting a critique. Sadly you aren't getting any good critiques. Your spring look was extremely disappointing, people could literally wear that around their home. Your summer look I didn't get summer from it, it was just medieval. And your fall look you just look like a flame. Really disappointed with your performance tonight you were one of my least favorites of tonight. Nicholas: I agree with Ori, all your looks were really disappointing. Your spring look was way to basic and your summer wasn't a good representation of summer. Your fall look was probably one of my least favorites. It wasn't a good representation of fall and it was just basic and unpolished. Kittenvelour15: First off your spring look was to basic, your summer look I didn't get summer from at all, and your fall look was one of the most hideous things I have every seen. If you want to stay in this competition step ya pussy up bitch. Next up...Valentina OriMoxx: You're perfect, you're beautiful you look like you could be on the cover of Vogue! I loved your spring look! The flowers on your jumpsuit and wig are really nice! Your summer look WOW! I love it and it's definitely Vogue worthy. I liked your Fall look the least out of your 3 looks you still looked stunning! But I just wished I got more fall from it. Overall good job tonight! Nicholas: All your looks were stunning and they all fit the theme very well, except your fall look. It was a stunning look, but this challenge isn't just about who has the best looks, but it's about who had the best looks that also fit the themes. Your fall look was so elegant, but I didn't really get fall from it. Kittenvelour15: All of your looks were beautiful and gorgeous and fit the theme very well. My only critique is your fall look didn't really represent fall but overall job well done. Last up...Viper OriMoxx: been a while since your last critique hasn't it? I liked your spring look I could definitely see you wearing more of those in 50 other colors and it went well with Spring! Your summer look it was really good as well! I could definitely see Beyoncé wear it in one of her concerts on her world tour! Fall was my absolute favorite I definitely got fall from it and I just loved it because the dead leaf look just represents fall really well! Really good job tonight! Nicholas: I loved your looks tonight and I thought they were very well put. Your spring look wasn't really a great representation of spring, but it was an excellent look overall. I loved how your summer look was very fashion forward and your fall look was an absolute gag. I loved the use of the dead flowers and it was such a good representation of fall. Kittenvelour15: I loved your looks tonight. Your spring look was a really god look I wish you had more of a representation of spring but it was a great look overall. Your summer look was very high fashion day at the beach fantasy and I loved it. And your fall look was stunning I loved the dead flowers and I was just wowed by this look. Great job. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Viper Your seasonal looks were in season... You're safe. Coco Montrese Once again, your looks were kind of disappointing... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Phi Phi O'Hara Tonight, you served high fashion outfits that went well with the theme... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Valentina You had stunning looks, and although one didn't fit the theme... You're safe. Jujubee You have done consistently well in this competition, but tonight was your downfall You're safe. Robin Up until tonight, you have yet to disappoint or even impress... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Winter Extravaganza. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in, and I've made my decision... Robin Shantay you stay You may join the other girls. Coco Montrese Orange we glad we got to see you here Now sashay away!. Category:Blog posts